


Prank You Very Much

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family pranks, Gen, gotcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: A collection of related shorts; DiNozzo and McGee families and their pranks. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	1. Tali and Anthony: Prank War

Prank You Very Much

_Shorts of pranks. DiNozzo and McGee families_

Chapter 1: Tali and Anthony; Prank War

Ten year old Anthony opened the door to his room and had a cup of confetti dumped on him as he entered. He looked up and saw the rigged cup on the door frame. His sister Tali was in for a big surprise. She had pranked the wrong sibling today!

He went into the shared bathroom with Tali's room and peeked into his sister's room. She was not in the room. He quickly went to Tali's bed and stuck the black rubber snake in between her sheets, making sure to smooth over the wrinkles he had created. He went back to his own room and started his homework.

Ima came to the doorway with Anthony's clean clothes from the laundry load she had just finished folding. "Here are your clean clothes, Anthony. Please put them away." She looked at the paper bits on the floor and reminded him to vacuum his room before dinner.

"Yes, Ima. Thanks." Anthony smiled at his Ima, deciding not to argue about the paper confetti that Tali should be the one to clean up. If he argued, he knew his Ima would find other chores for him to do as well, and, more importantly, she would ask why he insisted that Tali clean up the mess. As far as he knew, Ima and Abba had no clue as to the prank war between the siblings.

Anthony was reading his book for the book report due next week when Tali came home. He heard her go into her room and put her backpack on her desk. She looked around her room, checking for any telltale signs that her brother had been in her room. All looked undisturbed, so Tali started on her homework.

Anthony smiled to himself, knowing that Tali had not found his "gift" yet. He was sure she would let out a shriek when she did tonight.

Abba called them to dinner just as Anthony finished reading a chapter in the book. Tali had just finished her homework as well. The two went to the hallway about the same time. Tali looked at her brother and smirked. She was sure she had the upper hand in the prank war. Anthony smirked back at her.

After dinner, the family watched "How It's Made," one of their favorite television shows, together. The episode was about making knife blades. All five DiNozzo kids saw the title and called out, "Rule 9: Never go anywhere without a knife." Ziva and Tony smiled at their children; Grandpa was teaching them the rules early and the five were fast learners. Ziva was sure the McGee twins and the Palmer kids also knew the rules.

Anthony and Tali watched another episode with Abba as LJ, Beth and Rivka got ready for bed. When the episode ended, Abba reminded the two older kids, "Time for bed." Anthony went to his room quickly, changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth before Tali even got to her room. He was just getting into his bed when Tali let out a shriek.

Ima and Abba came running from the younger kids' rooms to find out what was the matter. Tali held up the rubber snake as they walked into her room. "Some people's brothers…" she stormed. Anthony smirked and tried not to laugh out loud. Abba took the rubber snake from Tali and went back to finish reading LJ's bed time story. Ima looked in on Anthony on her way back to the younger girls' room.

"I will be back in a few minutes. You may read until then." Ziva looked at her oldest son; she was almost positive the rubber snake had been placed by him. The boy smiled at her and picked up his book.

Ziva and Tony said good night to the youngest three and headed to the older children's rooms. Both Tali and Anthony usually read before going to sleep. Tony stopped Ziva before they got to the two rooms and held up the rubber snake. "Do we want to say anything about this to either one?"

Ziva thought a minute and then shook her head, "No. Let us see if any more pranks are done between the two first." Both then went to say good night to Tali and Anthony. Both kids were surprised that their parents had not mentioned the snake prank, but both were also secretly relieved. Their parents had no idea how long the two had been pranking each other.

Several days passed, and Anthony was surprised his sister had not retaliated yet. Each day he checked his room carefully when he got home from school and nothing was amiss. Maybe Tali had forgotten to get him back, or most likely, she was waiting for him to let his guard down and then wham.

On Saturday night, Anthony took a shower. He wet his hair to wash it and squeezed shampoo on his head. He scrubbed his hair and head and leaned in to the water to rinse his hair. He opened his eyes to purple suds on the bottom of the tub. He looked at his hands, and realized that they too were purple. He wondered what his hair looked like. He finished rinsing off and turned the shower off. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. One look in the mirror confirmed his fear. He had a definite purple tinge in his hair.

He dried himself and combed his hair. Then he put on his pajamas and opened the doors for the bathroom, calling out to Tali that he was finished in the shower and she could use the bathroom. Tali smirked and quickly got up from where she was reading on her bed to see the results of her prank.

Anthony's hands were both a purple color and she could see purple in his hair. She laughed as he looked at her, raising his hands. "You WILL pay for this one, Tals."

"Coulda been worse; I thought about making you Smurf blue," Tali laughed. Ziva had just entered Tali's room to say good night when she heard Tali's comment to her brother.

"What did you two do now?" Ziva was sure the prank war was escalating. "Who is Smurf blue?"

"Nobody, Ima. Anthony is purple." Tali laughed again. "It's just food coloring; it will wash out eventually."

Ziva looked at Anthony's hands and hair. "It had better wash out, Talia Elisheva DiNozzo. You two will stop this prank war now."

"But, Ima…" Tali and Anthony both protested.

"No 'but, Ima.' The prank war is over. Understood?"

"Yes, Ima."

"Okay, Ima."

Tony came into Anthony's room and took one look at his purple hands and hair and grinned. Tali grinned back at her Abba. Ziva caught the look between them.

"And you, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior… you should not be encouraging them." She gave her husband her best Ima glare, avoiding eye contact with him. She had to admit this one was pretty clever and even though she was not happy with the end result, it really was funny in its own way.


	2. John and Anthony Prank Their Fathers (With Help)

Chapter 2: John and Anthony prank their fathers

Thirteen year old Anthony and twelve year old John were spending the long weekend with their Grandpa at the cabin. They had been fishing several times and had learned the basics of hunting and gun safety as well. Sunday turned out to be a rainy, dreary day. Grandpa had taken out his water color paints and easel. Neither boy was interested in painting, so they got their computers out.

Grandpa was painting on the porch and the boys were at the dining table. John looked at Anthony and both boys grinned. "You know our fathers are coming to the cabin alone next weekend; we should figure out a good prank on them." Anthony nodded to his cousin.

"It has to be one they won't even suspect until it happens. We have to set it up as soon as possible and then wait for them to get pranked by it." Anthony was tossing ideas around in his head. He and John thought a bit, and John snapped his fingers.

"I have the perfect prank. What if we embed an app in a picture and send it to their phones with an alarm set to activate it when they are here?" John grinned at his cousin.

"I can do the graphics if you can do the programming. Let's make it look as though their screens are cracking!" Anthony was already working on the graphics for the prank.

"I can embed the app in a picture of us." John looked up as Grandpa walked inside.

"Who are you two pranking? I want in!" Grandpa surprised them by asking to help.

"Abba and Uncle Tim. We are going to send them a picture with an imbedded app to make it look as though their phone screens are cracking. John is going to put in an alarm or alert with a timer for next weekend when they are here." Anthony grinned at Grandpa.

"Let me send the picture; that way neither of them will suspect a thing!" Gibbs suggested to the two.

"PERFECT!" John grinned at Grandpa. "Let's go take a picture outside with me and Anthony. Then I can transfer the image to my computer and imbed the app with Anthony's graphics and the timer and then reload it to your phone to send."

Gibbs nodded, "Whatever you just said," and followed the boys outside. Anthony and John each took one of the hunting rifles in hand and posed on the porch. Gibbs took three pictures with his phone and handed the phone to John.

Twenty minutes later, John handed the phone back to his Grandpa. "Send the picture to Dad and Uncle Tony."

Gibbs grinned and sent the picture. Within a few minutes, both fathers had replied to Gibbs. Both boys knew their fathers would download the picture to their phones to show to others. Their plan was in action.

The following weekend, Tony and Tim were at the cabin on Saturday afternoon when out of the blue, both phones sounded an alarm. Tony picked up his phone and swiped the screen to turn the alarm off at about the same time Tim swiped his screen.

Both heard what sounded like glass cracking and watched as their screens appeared to be shattering.

"What the hell?" Tony looked at Tim.

"Well that's shitty…" Tim watched as both his and Tony's phones seemed to be self-destructing. Neither one knew quite what to do. As they watched, the cracks spread across the screens, and then spread to cover almost the entire screen.

"Damn." Tony had only had the phone for a few months. "Wonder what made them do that?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders as his own phone appeared to be cracked beyond repair. "Weirdest thing I have seen in a long time." He looked over at Tony who was gently touching his screen to feel the damage.

Tony suddenly broke into a huge grin and motioned for Tim to look at his screen. Tim did so and his grin matched Tony's: ' _Got ya, Abba. Got ya, Dad. Love, Anthony and John._ '

Tim then broke out in a laugh and Tony turned to him with a questioning look. "Read the next screen, Tony."

' _Gotcha both! Dad (LJG)_ '


	3. Anthony Accidentally Pranks His Ima

Chapter 3: Anthony accidentally pranks his Ima

Anthony and Tali had been pranking each other for several days. Anthony was hoping his latest idea would end the prank war. He had asked his brother to help him set it up.

Anthony had acquired an air horn; he would not tell LJ how or where he had obtained the horn. He explained to LJ what he was planning and LJ hesitated. Sensing his brother's second thoughts, Anthony tried a bribe. He would give LJ his extra set of colored pencils if LJ helped out.

"Okay," LJ really wanted the pencils. "What do I need to do to help?"

Anthony opened the door to Tali's room from their shared bathroom. No Tali in sight. He led LJ to the door to the hallway. "Hold this in place, while I tape it to stay put." LJ held the air horn while Anthony used duct tape to secure it to the door with the activation button facing out from the door. When Tali opened the door, the button would come in contact with the wall and set the thing off.

Anthony carefully tested the position of the air horn, making sure it would get set off when Tali opened her door. He grinned at LJ. "Now to set up the camera to capture the look on her face!"

Anthony rigged a camera with a motion sensor over the door to the bathroom, aimed at the bedroom door. He tested the motion sensor, and LJ heard the camera shutter take a picture. "PERFECT!" Anthony grinned again. "Now we wait for Tali."

Anthony sat at his desk, playing a game on his computer. LJ got bored and went to the play room to paint with his water colors, and try his new pencils. As he walked the hallway to his room to get his sketch book, LJ saw Ima headed towards Tali's and Anthony's rooms with a basket of clean and folded laundry.

Without being obvious, he tried to distract her and also let Anthony know Ima was going to get the air horn, not Tali! "Ima, I need your help, please."

Ziva turned to her youngest son, "Let me put Tali's laundry in her room and then I will help you." LJ hoped Anthony was listening, but what he didn't know is that Anthony had put on his headphones and couldn't hear the conversation in the hall.

Ziva opened Tali's door, and the air horn blasted. She dropped the laundry basket, spilling the clean clothing on the floor. LJ held his hands over his ears and went to help Ima pick up the clothes.

Ziva gave LJ a look, and wondered if he knew about the air horn. "Do you know anything about this, LJ?"

LJ couldn't lie to his Ima, "Yes, Anthony was trying to prank Tali. He asked me to help him set it up."

Ziva carefully removed the air horn from Tali's door and walked across the hallway to Anthony's door. She opened the door and saw him sitting with his back to the door, headphones on his ears. She quietly walked over to her son, lifted the headphones off his head and triggered the air horn. Anthony jumped from his chair.

LJ was standing in the doorway to Anthony's room laughing, and Ima looked angry. "I'm sorry, Ima. That was meant for Tali."

Ziva was angry with Anthony, but she calmly spoke to the boy, "You will not be allowed to use your computer or your headphones for three days. And you will scrub the tape residue off Tali's door now. If you scrub off any paint, you will repaint the door. Understood?"

"Yes, Ima." Anthony glared at LJ. The only way Ima could have known that he was the prankster was if LJ had told her. Anthony went to get the scrub rag and some goo remover to clean Tali's door, all the while thinking of a way to make sure his brother paid for telling Ima. Plus, he still had to retrieve the camera and see what pictures he could use…


	4. John Pranks His Father

Chapter 4: John Pranks His Father

John carefully filled the glass in his hand with water almost to the top. He placed the thin piece of cardboard on top and inverted the glass onto the countertop. He gently slid the cardboard out from under the inverted glass, creating a pressure seal that stuck the filled glass to the counter upside down. Anyone trying to lift the glass would need a lot of effort and would also get soaked once the seal was broken. John had set up a mini cam that was motion activated on top of the fridge, aiming the lens at the glass.

He took an apple from the bowl on the counter and casually walked out of the kitchen. Once in his room, he checked the video feed from the mini cam on his computer. He was hoping to catch Katie with the prank, but anyone in the family would be okay.

John worked on his homework while he waited for someone to try to move the glass. Katie came home from watching Anthony play basketball. She went to her room to start on homework, and did not go to the kitchen. John hadn't given up that she would eventually go into the kitchen, though.

As John finished his math homework, he heard his Dad come in the door. He watched the cam feed from the kitchen and had a sinking feeling. Dad was looking at the glass, and John just knew it would be his father who got the bath.

He watched as Dad tried to move the glass, and then as he tried to pick it up. He was sure Dad had said some choice words, and wished he had used the cam with sound. He saw Dad jump back and he heard the yell from the kitchen.

"John Anthony McGee, get yourself in this kitchen NOW!" Tim was soaked on the front of his shirt and pants. He had tried to lift the glass from the counter and not realizing that it was full of water had pried it up and let the water loose. Only one person in the house could be responsible.

John slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, finding his Dad wiping up water with a dishrag. "Need some help, Dad?" John tried to play it cool.

"Um, YES!" Tim glared at John. "Once this mess is cleaned up, you and I will be having a talk."

John grabbed another dishrag and started wiping up water. He wiped the cabinets and floor while Tim wiped the counter. The glass was in the sink so John rinsed it and placed the glass in the dish drainer. He avoided eye contact with his Dad.

When the last of the water had been wiped up, Tim motioned to John to sit at the counter on one of the barstools. John sat down waiting for his father to say something. Tim watched John, and realized the quiet was making John squirm. He decided to stay silent a bit longer. John fidgeted and avoided looking at his Dad.

"Dad?" John looked at his father, "Are you going to say anything? Or just look at me?"

Tim looked at John, saying nothing for another few minutes. John fidgeted in the chair and looked at the floor. Finally, Tim spoke, "Who was your intended victim?"

"Katie."

"Why?"

"She's my sister; I HAVE to prank her." John shrugged, "Anthony pranks his sisters all the time."

Tim sighed, "We're not talking about Anthony. I'm sure Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony have talked with him about the pranks.

"Now, why did you feel a need to prank your sister?"

"I don't know; it's fun to watch her react. She almost always has a funny reaction." John said no more, realizing that his father probably did not know about the hidden web cam.

Tim looked around the kitchen; John had just given away a clue. He spotted the cam on top of the refrigerator and stood up to remove it. "Where does the feed go?"

"My computer," John sighed; he had been busted.

"And?"

"I record the feed and then sometimes post it online when it's funny." John knew better than to hem and haw; his Dad had ways of finding out no matter what he did or didn't say. If his parents caught him in a lie, he was in even more trouble.

"How long has this been on the fridge? Are there others around the house?"

"This one has been in the same spot for two months. There is another in the family room and a third one in Katie's room." John refused to meet his father's eyes. "And, yes, Anthony has watched the feed from Katie's room."

"Go get them both, NOW." Tim was upset with John. "We will talk more when you bring them back to me."

John did as he was told, retrieving the cam on the bookcase in the family room first. He went to Katie's room and his Dad was waiting for him. He walked over to her desk and pulled the magnetic minicam from the base of her desk lamp. He handed both cams to his father, mumbling an apology to his sister.

Tim stopped John from leaving, "Apologize so Katie can hear you, please."

"I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't think when I put the cam in your room. Only Anthony and I have watched it, and never when you were dressing or undressing, I swear."

John followed his father back to the kitchen, wondering how much trouble he was in, and what his punishment would be. He sat back on the barstool as he watched his Dad examine the cams.

"Did you build these?" Tim was impressed with his son's work, even though he was upset at the final use of the items.

"Yeah, it was easy once I figured out the scale for the lenses." John had been rather proud of his accomplishment, and hoped he'd get the cams back eventually.

"Nice work on the cams, but I am very disappointed in how you chose to use them." Tim was genuinely proud of his son's skills, but had to focus on the misdeeds. "Your punishment is two weeks of no computer, unless for school work. Any computer time for school stuff will be supervised by me or your Mom. Understood?"

John nodded, "Will I get my cams back after the two weeks?"

"Most likely, but the pranks have to stop. AND, no more videos of your sister posted online without her permission, is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad."


	5. John and Anthony Prank the Middle School

Chapter 5: John and Anthony Prank the Middle School

Tony and Ziva walked into the middle school conference room to find Tim and Delilah already seated at the table. Tony and Ziva met gazes and sighed; Anthony and John had quite the reputation for pranks. These conferences were getting to be a regular occurrence.

"The boys are in my office," the school principal explained to the parents. "This time, they have crossed the line. I'm afraid we are talking in-school suspension for both."

Tim sighed, "What did they do this time?"

Ziva looked at Delilah, "I thought we had put a stop to the pranks."

Delilah nodded, "I thought so, too. Maybe it's a good thing they are a grade apart, so next year they will be at different schools."

Tony tried to get the conversation back to what the boys had done this time, "So what did they do?" he looked to the principal, who turned to a box behind him.

"They went into every bathroom in the building and zip-tied every roll of toilet paper." He held up a roll with the tie still around it. "They even got into the teachers' restrooms in the break area, and they got into my personal bathroom off of my office. One hundred and fifty two rolls of toilet paper have been zip-tied!"

"How the heck did they pull that off?" Tony and Tim looked at each other. Ziva and Delilah shared an eye roll; their sons came by the prankster genes honestly.

"I wish I knew; they claim that no one helped them. I must admit if they did this alone, it is quite the feat." The principal was impressed but tried not to show his feelings. The boys still needed to pay the consequences for their actions.

"So, what are you proposing for punishment?" Ziva asked. "Was anyone hurt by the prank?"

The principal sighed, "No one was hurt, just a few inconvenienced by the prank. I am going to have to put them into in-school suspension for a week, mostly because this is the seventh or eighth incident. We have been told to crack down on repeat offenders. If we were going strictly by the rules, they would have had ISS at the fourth offense and OSS last time.

"With in-school suspension, they report to a designated room for the day. Their teachers send over work for them to do during the day. They are not allowed to talk, and lunch is brought to the entire ISS group. The students in ISS are allowed two bathroom breaks, supervised, per day, unless a medical condition requires more.

"The student is counted as in attendance for the day, but each classroom teacher may assign extra work in addition to anything missed during regular class time. If the student does not have enough work to keep busy for the entire day, the ISS supervisor or I may assign other work. I tend to make them copy pages from the dictionary as busy work. If a student misses school on a day for ISS, they must make up the day when they return to school. Any questions?"

Tony and Tim shook their heads to the negative. "I have one," Delilah spoke up. "Has anyone heard the boys' side of the story yet? Will we," she gestured to include all of the parents, "Get to hear their side today?"

The principal walked to the door leading to his office and opened it, "John, Anthony, please come in to the conference room now."

John took one look at all four parents sitting at the table, "We are in deep shit; all of them are here!" he whispered to his cousin. Anthony nodded his agreement; the last few times only Ima and Aunt Dee had been at the conferences and the first three had been Abba and Uncle Tim.

The boys took seats opposite their parents, and looked at each other. The principal explained that their parents wanted to hear their version of the prank and possibly ask them some questions. He also told the boys that their punishment had been explained to their parents.

"Whose idea was this?" Tony looked at Anthony and then at John.

Anthony avoided eye contact with Ima as he replied to Abba's question, "Both of us thought it up."

"And we both planned how to execute the prank," John added, avoiding looking at his Mom and Aunt Ziva. He looked at Dad and Uncle Tony as he spoke, knowing the two fathers would be more sympathetic and understanding.

"Did you skip class to do the prank?" Ziva asked both boys.

"No." Both responded.

"Explain, please," Delilah wanted to know how they achieved the prank without missing class.

John swallowed hard, "We put all of the zip ties when we were in the hallways putting up signs for the chess club during homeroom time."

"It was easy to do because we had the signs and permission to be in the halls," Anthony added. "We hid the zip ties the pockets in our cargo pants."

The principal nodded as he finally figured out that it was possible for the two to have acted alone. "How did you get in the teachers' lounge and into my bathroom?"

"The teachers' lounge was easy. The door doesn't latch correctly and all you need is something like a zip tie or a credit card sized piece of plastic to get it open. The coded lock is useless." John explained. "Anthony noticed that last year, but we never used it until today." The principal made a note to have the building maintenance people fix the door.

Anthony continued, "Your office bathroom is easy too. The lock on the outside door can be easily picked."

Ziva raised an eyebrow and glared at her son, "Where did you get the lock picking tools?"

Anthony squirmed, "I, um, I sort of borrowed yours, Ima. They are in my book bag in my locker right now." He refused to look her in the eyes, preferring to stare at the table top instead.

Ziva looked at John who also seemed to find the table top very interesting all of a sudden, "Do you know how to use the lock picking tools as well?"

"Yes, Aunt Ziva," John mumbled. He had not wanted to admit that Anthony had shown him how to pick a lock, especially to his parents.

"I will let your parents deal with the lock picking, as far as the prank itself, even though no one was hurt or put in danger, you two have a history of incidents. We are at number seven for the school year and it's only early November.

"You will both be placed in ISS for the entire week, next week. You are to sign in at the front office and then wait for the ISS teacher to take you and the others to the ISS room at the beginning of the day. All of your teachers will be asked to provide work for you to do during the day, and if you complete everything, the ISS teacher or I will find other work for you to do. You may also bring a book to read that is academic or assigned reading for your classes. Lunch will be brought to you at a specific time each day. You are to check your back packs before you enter the ISS classroom; you may only bring pencils, pens, the book, and any school related supplies such as paper, notebooks, or a calculator if needed, into the ISS classroom. You will have assigned seats, and there are dividers between desks. I plan to recommend that you two be placed on opposite sides of the room.

"Do you have any questions?" The principal asked the boys and their parents.

"No, sir," John and Anthony replied together.

"If you have no more incidents that require ISS, your records will be wiped clean at the end of the school year. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble in the future, Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. McGee."

"Yes, sir," the boys replied in unison again.

The principal turned to the parents, "Thank you for coming in so quickly, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo and Mr. and Mrs. McGee. Let's hope we don't have to do this again." He turned and walked into his office and shut the door between the rooms, leaving John and Anthony with their parents.

The boys stood up as if to leave; Ziva spoke to both, "This is not over. Please sit down."

"Yes, Ima."

"Yes, Aunt Ziva."

Ziva looked to Delilah, who nodded at her sister to continue. "You have both gone too far this time. Yes, the zip ties on the toilet paper is a good prank, but I am more concerned that you have taken advantage of the broken latch on the teachers' lounge and that you took and used my lock picking tools without permission. Anthony, you had to get the tools from my desk. Was the drawer open or did you open it?"

"It, it, was unlocked, Ima. I didn't break into your desk, I promise. I know better!" Anthony knew he was in trouble as soon as Ima told him and John to sit back down.

"Did you show John how to use the tools?" Ziva looked at both boys as she spoke. Both nodded, not making eye contact with any of their parents.

Delilah added her comment, "John, why? I thought we had stopped the pranks with the last conference?"

"Mom, it's fun and usually we don't get caught right away. Nobody got hurt," John tried to explain to his mother. "Besides, I saw Dad and Uncle Tony exchange looks; they thought it was cool."

Ziva glared at Tony and Delilah at Tim when John mentioned the two. Tony looked sheepish and Tim stared at the table top. "I do not care if your fathers think it is cool; what you did is wrong."

John sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, and Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony."

Anthony mumbled, "Sorry, everyone."

"Speak up, Anthony, I did not understand what you said," Ziva was getting angry at her son. Anthony did not seem to be the least bit sorry or upset.

"I'm sorry, Ima, for taking your lock picking tools." Anthony said louder than his prior comment.

"Are you sorry for the pranks?" Tony asked both boys.

"Yes," John replied.

"NO!" Anthony was adamant. Ziva and Tony were surprised at the sound of defiance in his tone of voice. Delilah and Tim looked at each other.

"I think we're done with the discussion with everyone. Ziva?" Delilah turned to her sister, seeing a flash of anger in Ziva's eyes. Anthony had stepped in it big time this time.

"Yes, thank you, Delilah. Tony and I need to deal with Anthony's attitude." Ziva turned to Tony and Anthony, "Let us go home." Both followed her out the door; John gave his cousin a sympathetic look and turned to face his Mom and Dad.

"Let's go home," Delilah said to Tim and John. She looked at John as she said, "We will discuss this further at home."

Anthony got his book bag from his locker as his parents waited and watched. He followed his parents to the family van. None of them said anything on the walk to the car. Anthony got in the middle seat behind his Ima and buckled up. Abba started the engine and headed home. The entire drive to the house was in silence. Anthony stared out the window.

Once inside the front door, Ziva reached for Anthony's book bag, "My lock picking tools, please?" Anthony handed her the bag and she unzipped the main compartment. She pulled the case with the tools out and a note from one of Anthony's teachers fell on the floor. Tony picked it up and read the note to himself, then handed it to Ziva. She quickly skimmed the note, and then glared at Anthony. "Go to your room and work on homework until one of us comes to get you."

Both Anthony and John had their one week ISS and both ended up being grounded for a month, with limited computer privileges. They didn't pull any more pranks at the school until almost the end of the school year. (And the note from Anthony's teacher? A thank you note for Anthony being helpful for the substitute teacher the week before…)


	6. DiNozzo Parents Prank the Kids

Chapter 6: DiNozzo Parents Prank the Kids

Saturday, 18 May 2030

Tony and Ziva awoke as usual at 0430. After having their morning intimate time, showering and dressing for the day, the couple headed to the hallway for the kids' bedrooms at 0545. Each was carrying an air horn and Tony had a megaphone. Ziva grinned at Tony and counted to three with her fingers.

One… two … three… both let loose with the air horns and Tony started speaking into the megaphone.

"DiNozzos, get up! It's time to get ready for school and we're running late! Let's go. Be in the kitchen in twenty minutes!" Ziva had to suppress a giggle as she heard the kids starting to move and grumbling to themselves. Once she had confirmation that all five were awake, she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast burritos and smoothies for everyone.

Unknown to the kids, they had changed each of the bedroom clocks a half hour ahead the night before, so the kids really thought it was later than the actual time at first. Once they started checking cell phones, the five started questioning their parents' sanity.

Tali poked her head into Anthony's room from their shared bathroom, "I'm going to take a quick shower; do you need to use the bathroom before I do?"

"Nope, but thanks, Tals. I thought it is Saturday? My phone says so… I think Ima and Abba are off their meds or something," Anthony yawned and pulled clothing out of his dresser and closet. He put on a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt and walked towards the kitchen.

"Nobody ever accused them of being normal sane parents…" Tali grinned at her brother and closed the door to take her shower. After her shower, she put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen.

Rivka and Beth had jumped out of bed and grabbed clothing to put on. Each one had used the bathroom they shared with LJ before he took a quick shower. The three commented on the rude wake up from their parents.

LJ frowned at his sisters, "What the heck has gotten into them? It's Saturday. They've gone off the deep end this time!"

"Tell me about it; I was hoping to sleep in today," Beth replied to her brother. She had stayed up reading until around 0230 and really wanted to go back to sleep for another few hours.

Rivka nodded her agreement with her twin, "I think they are up to something; did you see them grinning like idiots at each other?"

LJ went to take his shower as the girls got dressed in capris and t-shirts. The twins headed to the kitchen. LJ finished his shower quickly and then dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. He met his siblings in the hallway as they all headed towards the kitchen.

"What do you think they are up to?" Rivka asked her siblings. "Why are they getting us up at such an early hour on a Saturday? I was looking forward to sleeping in today!"

"They are Ima and Abba," Anthony joked. "They could be pranking us or planning something for the day. Anything is possible with our parents."

"Yeah, we had to get parents who enjoy pranking," Tali sighed. "At least WE come by it honestly…"

LJ added his thoughts, "We are DiNozzos, and…"

"DiNozzos stick together like Superglue!" All five siblings spoke together. All of them entered the kitchen to see Ima with a grin on her face and seven insulated lunch bags and seven smoothies in insulated tumblers next to her on the counter. Abba was finishing up washing the blender and griddle; he also had a huge grin on his face.

"Let's go; in the van! Grab a smoothie and your lunch sack," Tony commanded the kids. He took his keys off the hook by the door to the garage and grabbed his sack and a smoothie. Ziva grabbed her keys, a smoothie, her lunch sack and her body purse.

Both Tali and Anthony noticed that their parents avoided eye contact. Something was afoot for sure! Ziva herded the five grumbling kids out the door as Tony locked up. When she and Tony met gazes, both turned away and grinned. Rivka nudged Beth and LJ.

"They are definitely up to something; Abba has his mischief grin and Ima is trying not to giggle. Why did we have to get the crazy parents?"

Tali overheard her sister, "Play along with them, maybe they will get back to normal?" She looked at her siblings who all laughed.

"Not a chance of normal!" Anthony got more laughs from the others.

"Normal is highly overrated," Tony had heard the comments from his offspring. "Besides, if Ima and I acted 'normal' you five wouldn't be able to stand it."

Tony started the engine and headed towards the schools. The middle and high schools were across the road from each other in a complex about fifteen minutes from the house. The elementary school was about a half mile closer. Ziva reached into her body purse as Tony drove into the empty parking lot.

All five kids watched as their parents met gazes, grinned and turned towards the back of the van.

"We are going to Kings' Dominion for the weekend," Ziva held up the weekend family pass as she spoke. "Before you ask questions, we have changes of clothes, pajamas, toiletries and stuff for everyone in the back. You have breakfast burritos in your lunch sacks and the smoothies."

"Let's go!" Tony grinned at the surprised kids one more time before heading towards I-95 south and the amusement park for the weekend of fun. He took his breakfast burrito from Ziva and smiled at her. "We still got it on pulling off surprises and pranks, sweetcheeks," he spoke so only she could hear him.

"Always, my little furry butt," Ziva grinned. She took a bite of her burrito and settled back in her seat for the ride south. "Partners in crime forever…"


End file.
